The invention relates to a method of spatially resolved magnetic resonance spetroscopy according to the principle of chemical shift imaging (=CSI), wherein through application of an excitation pulse, spins in a measuring volume are excited and a metabolite signal thereof is read out, wherein between excitation pulse and acquisition of the signal, spatial encoding of the signal by means of a gradient pulse is effected in at least one spatial direction, wherein said spatial encoding gradient is varied successively from one recording step to the other, such that spatial allocation of the recorded signals in partial volumes of the measuring volume is obtained.
A method of this type is e.g. known from Brown, T R, NMR in Biomedicine 5, 238-243, 1992.
The spatially resolved magnetic resonance spectroscopy by means of so-called chemical-shift imaging (CSI) allows determination of the distribution of metabolites in materials, organisms, animals and humans. One problem in this connection is the optimization of the recorded signals with respect to further evaluation. The regional differences between relevant parameters like field homogeneity, susceptibility etc. result in corresponding significant differences in the recorded individual signals which complicate further evaluation of the signals etc., e.g. for representing the distributions of metabolites and quantifications of the signals, and considerably impede the application, mainly on the patient.